yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzles (WC08-VG)
This is a Puzzle List for "Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008". Puzzle #1 - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate 2 Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Activate Blasting Fuse. - Activate Mystical Space Typhoon, targeting Mirror Force. - Use Alien Infiltrator's effect. - Activate the 3 remaining Senet Switch to move Alien Infiltrator to the last zone to the left. - Attack directly Puzzle #2 - Summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and activate Torrential Tribute. Use Topaz Tiger's effect. - Activate Crystal Blessing, select the 2 Crystal Beat Sapphire Pegasus. - Activate Crystal Beacon and select Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. Use it's effect. - Special Summon all your Crystal Beasts and attack for game. Puzzle #3 - Summon Blazewing Butterfly. - Activate Super Double Summon. - Use Blazewing Butterfly's effect to Special Summon Doom Shaman. - Use Doom Shaman's effect to Special Summon Archfiend of Gilfer. - Attack The Fiend Megacyber with Archfiend of Gilfer, use it's effect to equip it to Blowback Dragon. - Attack Blowback Dragon with Doom Shaman. Puzzle #4 - Summon Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Activate Natural Disaster. - Activate Rainstorm, select "Destroy 2 cards on your opponent's side of the field" and destroy the 2 set Sakurestu Armor. - Activate Book of Moon, targeting Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Flip Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon face up. - Attack Destiny Hero - Defender with Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon. - Attack Destiny Hero -Defender with Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - In Main Phase 2, activate Fog Control, tribute Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon and put the counters on Cloudian - Cirrostratus. - Use Cloudian - Cirrostratus effect 2 times. Puzzle #5 - Normal Summon Alien Skull. - Activate "A" Cell Scatter Burst, select Alien Mother. - Put one counter on Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one on Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the remaining 4 on Armored Zombie. - Activate Mist Body, select the Armored Zombie with the 4 counters. - Activate Brainwashing Beam, select Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. - Attack the Armored Zombie with counters with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. - Attack the Armored Zombie with counters with Alien Skull. - Attack the Armored Zombie with counters with Alien Warrior. - Still in Battle Phase, Activate Interdimensional Warp, select Blue-Eyes White Dragon (it doesn't matter which monster you switch). - Attack the Same Armored Zombie with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Download Puzzle #1 - Switch Lamb Token to attack mode. - Summon Soul of Purity and Light. - Remove 1 Mars and 1 Saturn in the graveyard. - Activate Miraculous Descent (non-chained) and target Mars. - Chain Inferno Reckless Summon and select both Mars. - Tribute Soul of Purity and Light for Airknight Parshath. - Enter Battle Phase. - Lamb Token attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon. - Chain Inferno Tempest. - Airknight Parshath attack Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. - Activate Celestial Transformation on Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin. - Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin attacks Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger. - Mars attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon. - Last two Mars attack directly. Download Puzzle #2 - Activate Volcanic Slicer. - Activate Volcanic Shell in graveyard. - Activate Graceful Charity and discard 2 Volcanic Scattershot. - Activate Back to Square One and discard Sparks, choose Volcanic Doomfire. - Activate Jar of Greed. - Activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator and destroy a Marshmallon and discard Doomfire. - Repeat previous step with Volcanic Shell. - Activate Volcanic Recharge and choose 2 Volcanic Scattershot and 1 Volcanic Shell. - Activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator and discard Volcanic Scattershot and use it's effect. - Activate Volcanic Shell in graveyard. - Activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator and kill any token with Volcanic Shell. - Activate Volcanic Hammerer. - Activate Volcanic Recharge and get 2 Volcanic Shell and 1 Doomfire. - Activate Volcanic Shell in graveyard. - Activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator and kill any token with Volcanic Shell. - Repeat previous two steps. - Activate Soul of Fire and choose Doomfire. Download Puzzle #3 1. Sac both Shields for Lava Golem. 2. Raigeki Break Lab. Wall (discarding Malicious). 3. Over Destiny selecting Malicious first, to special summon Disk Commander. 4. Shallow Grave for Malicious. 5. Special summon Plasma tributing (face down) Malicious, Disk Commander, and Doom Lord. 6. Premature Burial on Disk Commander to special summon him and draw Dogma and Malicious (#2). 7. Activate Plasma targetting Lava Golem. 8. Activate Giant Trunade returning Lava Golem, Premature Burial, and Salamandra to your hand. 9. Special summon Lava Golem by sacrificing the face up Lab. Wall and the face down monster (the one special summoned by Shallow Grave earlier). 10. Book of Moon on Plasma. 11. Book of Taiyou on Plasma. 12. Activate Plasma targetting Lava Golem.... again. 13. Activate Feather of Pheonix from hand, discarding Malicious, to put either Malicious back on top of your deck. 14. Activate Malicious from grave to special summon a Malicious. 15. Tribute Malicious, Plasma (equipped with Golem), and Disk Commander to special summon Dogma. 16. Premature Burial on Lava Golem. 17. Salamandra on Lava Golem. 18. Attack with both. Download Puzzle #4 - Activate Cost Down (discard Horn of Light). - Activate The Emperor's Holiday. - Equip Horn of the Unicorn to Celtic Guardian. - Enter Battle Phase. - Attack Komouri Dragon with Celtic Guardian. (Your LP is at 200). - Attack the face-down card on the left (Hiro's Shadow Scout) with Mystical Elf. - Attack Komouri Dragon with Kanan the Swordmistress. (Your LP is at 100). - Choose "Draw one card." - Activate Mystic Wok. Tribute Mystical Elf. Choose DEF. (Your LP is at 2100). - Attack Komouri Dragon with Dark Elf. (Your LP is at 100. Opponent's LP at 2300). - Activate Malice Dispersion. Discard Ojama Yellow. - Attack the face-down monster (Des Koala) with Mataza the Zapper. - Attack again for game. Download Puzzle #5 - Summon Y-Dragon Head. - Activate Mystik Wok, select Y Dragon Head, choose DEF - Activate Roll Out!, select Y Dragon Head and attach to X Head Cannon - Fuse Z-Metal Tank, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head - Activate Dimension Fusion, select Z-Metal Tank, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head - Activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect, discard Frontline Base, Destroy V-Tiger Jet - Activate Symbols of Duty, select X-Head Cannon, then select V-Tiger Jet - Activate XYZ Dragon Cannon's effect, discard W-Wing Catapult to destroy Marshmallon - Activate Roll Out, select W-Wing Catapult and attach it to V-Tiger Jet - Activate Two-Pronged Attack, select Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head to destroy Spirit Reaper - Fuse W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet - Fuse XYZ Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult - Active VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon's effect, select Sakuretsu Armor - Enter battle phase - Attack with VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon Download Puzzle #6 - Activate Tribute to the Doomed. Discard Nobleman of Crossout to destroy Pinch Hopper. Activate Pinch Hopper to Special Summon Grasschopper in Attack Position. - Switch Mataza the Zapper to Defense Position. - Normal Summon a Grasschopper that's on the field. - Equip the Grasschopper that has it's effect with Big Bang Shot. - Activate Rush Recklessly on the Grasschopper that has it's effect. - Attack a Gravitic Orb with the Grasschopper that has it's effect. - Attack a Gravitic Orb with Mataza the Zapper. - Attack the last Gravitic Orb with the Grasschopper that has it's effect. - Attack directly with Mataza the Zapper - Activate Ojama Trio. - Activate Zero Gravity. - Attack every Ojama Token with the Grasschopper that has it's effect. - Attack directly with the Grasschopper that doesn't have it's effect. Download Puzzle #7 - Activate Future Fusion. Select Five-Headed Dragon and Armed Dragon Lv 10, Infernal Dragon, Felgrand Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Light and Darkness Dragon as Fusion Materials. - Summon Card Trooper and activate it's effect to send Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Horn to the graveyard. - Activate Cyberdark Impact! to summon Cyberdark Dragon and equip it with Felgrand Dragon. - Battle Phase, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon with Cyberdark Dragon. - Activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Felgrand Dragon. - Activate Call of the Haunted to summon Felgrand Dragon, and select Armed Dragon LV 10 with it's effect. - Attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Felgrand Dragon. - Attack directly with Card Trooper. Download Puzzle #8 - Activate "Hysteric Party" and send "Harpie Lady 1" to the grave. Special Summon both "Harpie Lady" & "Harpie Lady 1" in Defense(Level Limit - Area B will force them into that position anyway. In addition, you lose 500LP due to Magical Thorn; You have 2000LP left) - "Harpies' Hunting Grounds" will activate - Destroy Chain Energy - Activate "Icarus Attack" and Tribute "Harpie Lady" (The NORMAL one. Not the effect one...) - Destroy 2 Dreadroots - Summon either "Harpie Lady 2" or "Harpie Lady 3"(You'll lose another 500 bringing you to 1500LP) and the Hunting grounds should trigger. Destroy "Level Limit - Area B" - Activate "Monster Reborn" and summon "Sacred Crane" in Attack(1000LP Left) - Activate "Elegant Egotist" and summon "Harpie Lady Sisters"(500LP Left) and the Hunting Grounds should trigger again. Destroy that last Chain Energy! - Activate "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" and after that, Activate "Magical Stone Excavation" and get "Monster Reborn" - Activate "Monster Reborn" and bring out any monster. If you brought out a Harpie Lady, Destroy Magical Thorn. - Go into your Battle Phase - Sacred Crane attacks Face-Down Defense "Big Shield Gardna"(You lose 400LP; 100LP Remaining) - Harpie Lady Sisters attacks Face Up Attack "Big Shield Gardna" (Opponent loses 1550 LP; He has 850LP left) - Activate Both "Ojama Trio" and "Remove Brainwashing" Download Puzzle #9 -Flip Magician of Faith. Use its effect to add Twister to your hand. -Activate Twister to destroy Spell Absorption. (11500LP left) -Activate Premature Burial. Select Injection Fairy Lily. (10700LP left) -Activate Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce. Discard Mystical Space Typhoon, and target Injection Fairy Lily -Tribute X-Head Cannon to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch. Use Raiza's effect to return Spirit Reaper or Field Barrier (doesn't matter) to the deck. -Equip Megamorph to Raiza the Storm Monarch. -Enter Battle Phase. -Attack Marshmallon with Injection Fairy Lily. Use Injection Fairy Lily's effect. (8700LP left) -Marshmallon's effect activates (7700LP left) -Attack Silent Magician LV8 with Injection Fairy Lily. (3700LP left) -Attack Silent Magician LV8 with Magician of Faith. (500LP left) -Attack Silent Magician LV8 with Raiza the Storm Monarch (Opponent loses 800 LP) Download puzzle #10 Activate "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruin" effect-> Special summon "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" Activate "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" targetting "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" Activate "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruin"s draw a card effect Summon "Abyss Solider" Activate "Abyss solider"s effect , discard "Giga Gagagigo" targetting "Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin" Play "Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin" from your hand. Activate "Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin" to special summon "Crystal beast Amber Mammoth" Activate "Ancient City-Rainbow Ruin" to draw a card. Flip Summon "Dekochi The Battlechanted Locomotive" to draw a card. Flip Summon "Hane-Hane" targetting "Hane-Hane" Activate "Lightning Vortex", Discard "Pigeonholing Book of Spells" Activate "Tribute to the doomed" targetting "Old Vindicitive Magician", Discard "Hane-Hane" Activate "H-Heated Heart" Targetting any monster. Activate "A Legendary Ocean" Activate "Premature Burial" and target "Giga Gagagigo" Attack directly with all your monsters for game. Download puzzle #11 Equip "Gearfried the Swordmaster" with "Smoke Grenade of the Thief". Destroy "Destiny Hero - Dogma" with the effect of "Gearfried the Swordmaster". Equip "Flint" to "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord". Tribute "Armed Samurai - Ben Kai" and "Gearfried the Iron Knight" to summon "Gilford the Legend". Activate the effect of "Gilford the Legend": Equip "Demotion" and "Amulet of Ambition" to "Elemental Hero Sparkman", Equip "Black Pendant" to "Gearfried the Swordmaster". Destroy "Destiny Hero - Dogma" with the effect of "Gearfried the Swordmaster". Attack "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" with "Gearfried the Swordmaster". Equip "Gearfried the Swordmaster" with Flint. Destroy "Destiny Hero - Dogma" with the effect of "Gearfried the Swordmaster". Attack "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" with "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Attack directly with "Mataza the Zapper" and "Gilford the Legend" for game. Download puzzle #12 1. Activate Mind Control. Take control of one of the Old Vindictive Magicians. 2. Flip Old Vindictive Magician and destroy one of the other OVMs. 3. Activate Raigeki Break and discard Evil Hero Malicious Edge to destroy the last OVM. 4. Activate Secret Barrel and force Gorz onto the field. (You: 100, Opponent: 8600) 5. Use The Forceful Sentry and send Kuriboh to his deck. 6. Flip Magician of Faith to get Mind Control back. 7. Activate Mind Control to Snatch Gorz. 8. Summon Doom Shaman and tribute Magician of Faith. 9. Use Double Spell and Discard Big Bang Shot to use Gift of the Martyr. 10. With Gift of the Martyr, Sacrifice Gorz to boost Doom Shaman by 2700. 11. Activate Double Summon to Summon Doom Shaman to get his effect. 12. Use Doom Shaman's effect to bring Gorz back to your side of the field. 13. Activate Ookazi to deal 800 damage. Afterwards, enter the battle phase. (Opponent: 7800) 14. Attack with Gorz and Doom Shaman for game. (Opponent: 0) Download puzzle #13 1. Activate "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to bring your two "Magicians" to your hand. One Spell Counter. 2. Activate "Transmigration Prophecy" and put two of YOUR "Chaos Magicians" to your deck the leftmost cards). 3. Use "Herald's" effect and bring your last "Chaos Magician" to your hand by sending your "Premature Burial" 4. Fuse your "Buster Blader" with one "Magician". Summon Paladin in ATK mode. Two Spell Counters. 5. Equip the "Sword" to "Paladin". Three Spell Counters. 6. Use "Skilled Dark Magicians" effect and summon the "Magician" from your GRAVEYARD. 7. Activate the "Dark Magic Ritual" by sending "Herald" and the "Magician" from your FIELD. 8. Give control of "Chaos Magician" with "Shien's Spy" 9. Flip "Banisher" face down with "Book of Moon" 10. Use "Karma Cut" on "Chaos Magician" by sending your "Magician" 11. Use "Monster Reborn" and bring back OPPONENT'S "Magician" 12. Use "Shallow Grave" 13. Use "Spell Absorbing Life" 14. Use "Dedication through L & D" by sacrificing any "Magician" to summon "DMoC" 15. Use "DMoC" effect to bring back "Monster Reborn" 16. Activate "Monster Reborn" and bring back the last "Magician" 17. Attack a "Dark Magician Girl" with "Paladin" for the win. Download Puzzle #14 1. Activate Book of Taiyou, selecting the opponent's Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400). 2. Activate Premature Burial, paying 800 Life Points (LP: 700) to Special Summon Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (ATK: 300). 3. Activate Inferno Reckless Summon, Special Summoning 2 Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (ATK: 300/300), and allowing the opponent to Special Summon 2 Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400/1400). 4. Using the effect of Destiny Hero - Disk Commander, draw your entire deck. 5. Normal Summon Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 1300). 6. Activate Skull Zoma (ATK: 1800). 7. Activate Final Attack Orders. 8. Activate Shrink, targeting the opponent's Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 700). Chain Emergency Provisions, sending Shrink, Final Attack Orders, and Premature Burial to the graveyard (LP: 3700). 9. Activate Mystic Plasma Zone (ATK: 2300/1800/800/800/800). 10. Activate The A. Forces (ATK: 2600/1600/1600/1600).v 11. Activate United We Stand, equipping it to Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 6600). 12. Set Final Flame. 13. Activate Mage Power, equipping it to Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 9600). 14. Enter Battle Phase. 15. Attack the weakened Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 700) with Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 9600), inflicting 8900 damage (LP: 16100). 16. Attack the weakened Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 700) with Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 9600), inflicting 8900 damage (LP: 7200). 17. Attack the weakened Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 700) with Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (ATK: 1600), inflicting 900 damage (LP: 6300) and killing the Obnoxious Celtic Guard. 18. Attack another Obnoxious Celtic Guard (ATK: 1400) with Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (ATK: 1600), inflicting 200 damage (LP: 6100) and killing the Obnoxious Celtic Guard. 19. Attack the face-down Masked Dragon (DEF: 1100) with Destiny Hero - Disk Commander (ATK: 1600), killing the Masked Dragon and allowing the opponent to Special Summon a new Masked Dragon. Dragon Master Knight gains 500 ATK (ATK: 5500) due to the presence of a new Dragon-Type monster on your opponent's side of the field. 20. Attack the Dragon Master Knight (ATK: 5500) with Skull Zoma (ATK: 2300), destroying Skull Zoma (LP: 500) but allowing Skull Zoma's effect to damage the opponent (LP: 600). 21. Enter Main Phase 2. 22. Activate Final Flame (LP: 0). =Download Puzzle #15= 1) Activate Soul Absorbtion. 2) Remove King of the Skull Servants with Phantom of Chaos. 3) Activate Creature Swap. 4) Activate Call of the Haunted, special summoning King of the Skull Servants. 5) Activate Inferno Reckless Summon. 6) Summon Phantom of Chaos. 7) Remove Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, copy Phantom of Chaos with its effect. 8) Repeat step 7 twice more. 9) Copy Phantom again and remove Demise, King of Armageddon. 10) Use Demise's effect. 11) Activate Dimension Fusion. 12) Activate Shien's Spy, targeting King of the Skull Servants. 13) Have all three Dark Panthers copy King of the Skull Servants. 14) Attack the King of Skull Servants with the King of Armageddon. DO NOT revive King by his effect. 15) Attack with all three Dark Panthers for game.